


Ghouls and Waxplay

by Nightzilla333



Series: Syven Siren Kinktober 2020 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghoul, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: Warmth was all it craved
Relationships: Qistina/Adha, Qistina/ghoul
Series: Syven Siren Kinktober 2020 Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994317





	Ghouls and Waxplay

Qistina ignored the screaming female on the altar, and instead focused on lighting the candles. The chains rattled, and still Qistina ignored them. She knew her purpose. She trained for this. 

The ghoul would not break her. 

There were many ways to make a demon leave its host. Those who followed the church did an exorcism. Unfortunately, too many took those who suffered with mental illness to be possessed by demons, and ended the lives of many innocents.

The order that trained Qistina was different. Demons left marks on people, and as the possession took hold it warped the host. The ghoul laying on the altar in front of her, for instance, possessed a warm woman, and took her body and withered it away until all that was left was the pallor of grey skin hanging over the muscles and bone. Hair had fallen out in chunks, her eyes glowed yellow, and her teeth grew sharp, with two more sets behind it, like a shark.

And, like a shark, the ghoul could smell blood.

A bowl full of goat’s blood sat on the floor near the altar. When the ghoul had crawled in, naked and covered with dirt, Qistina sprung her trap.

The last candle was finally lit, and Qistina finally turned around to face the ghoul. “Hello, Adha, I’m here to save you.”

The ghoul snarled and writhed. Its many teeth clacked in the air as it’s jaw snapped at nothing. A whisper or something-or-nothing-or-both curled into her ear. It laughed after it spoke indecipherable words. Qistina closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath to smother the spark of rage that flickered to life in her chest.

“I know you, ghoul,” she finally spoke and picked up a candle. It was black and glittered with silver pieces embedded into the wax. “I know that the reason you kill is because you seek warmth that you will never feel.” She held the candle over the chest of the ghoul. A large bead of wax fell off of the candle and landed with a splat on a breast. It slid down the curve before hardening. “I know that you possess those that are alone and have been beaten by society but still are warm. Full of love and hope.” Another drop, right on the nipple this time. The ghoul shrieked at the warmth of the wax and at the pure metal sending magic through the host. “I know that you aren’t affected by the words of any god.” 

“I am Justice, ghoul, and I am here to do my work. Those you have killed and the woman you are possessing will receive their justice. You cannot stop me.” She hissed.

The candle burnt down at a steady pace, with Qistina spending half of her time over one breast before moving over to the other. By the time the candle could no longer burn, each breast was covered with black wax. Qistina placed the now useless holder down on the old desk before picking up another. This one was purple, with bits of iron. The bowl at the bottom of the holder was nearly full with wax, and Qistina smiled. She turned on her heel and dumped the wax onto the abdomen, her smile growing wider as the ghoul hissed. “Each organ will be cleansed, ghoul. There is nothing you can do to stop your eviction. If you leave now you will be spared your death.”

And yet, and yet, Qistina knew that the ghoul would not leave. The magic in these candles and metal would allow the ghoul to feel the warmth it so desperately craved that it wouldn’t leave. Killing a spirit was never a good idea, as it upset the balance in the world, and evil would manifest in a new, sometimes unbeatable way.

It was ethical to evict a spirit from the host, but it wasn't ethical to kill the evil if it came in human form.

The rest of the purple candle made its home on the vagina of the host. The ghoul was writhing on the altar, its hips jerking as it panted. It seemed almost docile now, content to get drunk off of the warmth curling into it. 

A blue candle was next, littered with gold. Qistina stayed silent as she poured the wax along the body of the host. Green with copper was next, and coated the arms and legs. The final candle was white with salt. It went over the heart and forehead. The pearly wax washed through the hair of the host.

The ghoul let out a moan and the host trembled. The wax shell pulsated as the ghoul let out it’s final, shuddering cry, pleased to have finally achieved the warmth it craved. With all done, the host, Adha, was left crying in place. 

Qistina quickly undid the shackled on Adha’s wrists and ankles and moved the woman into a sitting position. Qistina helped Adha drink a herbal mixture to help get strength back into her body. Once the drink was gone a housecoat was wrapped around Adha, as well as a blanket. Finally, the former-host was led to a wheelchair and pushed into the warm sunlight of a desert afternoon.


End file.
